forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalach-Cha's construct
'''The Kalach-Cha's construct', often called simply the Construct by the hero and their companions, was a blade golem manufactured by the Illefarnese several centuries in the past. Reactivated by agents of the King of Shadows the blade golem would eventually be neutralized and salvaged by the Kalach-Cha and their companions and used against its former owners. Physical description At over eight feet tall, the Kalach-Cha's construct was an impressive sight, though typical for a blade golem. Made up of an assortment of weapons and armor, the Construct was a dangerous enemy and a valuable ally. The right arm of the golem was as long as the average grown human and thick plate armor with magical enchantments gave it a great degree of protection against enemy attacks. This armor had a strangely blue color to it and this, along with its unusual aesthetics, was a sign of its origin as a weapon of war in ancient Illefarn. History Other than its creation by the Illefarnese, little about the early history of the Kalach-Cha's construct can be determined for sure. However, shortly before the Shadow War erupted along the Sword Coast North, the blade golem was reactivated and deployed by the King of Shadows' servant Black Garius. The Construct was first encountered by the Kalach-Cha almost by accident, when the hero laid their assault against a githyanki hideout within Neverwinter's walls. The Construct attacked both the githyanki and the Kalach-Cha, though it was unable to thwart the latter and was damaged so heavily that it retreated through a portal laid by the githyanki. As a result of this move, the golem was captured and rendered inert by Garius' githyanki foes so that when the Kalach-Cha encountered it again while attempting the rescue of Shandra Jerro it was harmless. Realizing its value the Kalach-Cha and their companions recovered the Construct. Eventually, sometime after the reconstruction of Crossroad Keep began the bard Grobnar Gnomehands would take it upon himself to reactivate the blade golem. In order to do this, he would require the use of glowwater, the Tome of Iltkazar, and some runepieces from the ancient Illefarn ruins at Arvahn. However, before the Construct was reactivated, the treacherous Bishop managed to trick Grobnar into giving him the override code for the Construct. However, Grobnar, in fact, had deceived Bishop and had an independent set of overrides, which he may have ended up using to thwart Bishop's plans. The Construct was eventually destroyed during the assault on the King of Shadows' base. Bishop may have unsuccessfully attempted to wrest control of the golem from the Construct, but to no avail. In either case, the destruction of the fortress would result in the Construct's destruction by the falling wreckage, though Grobnar would attempt to shield the Construct by leaping across it. Appearances * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (mentioned only) References Sources * * Category:Fighters Category:Golems Category:Inhabitants of Crossroad Keep Category:Inhabitants of Illefarn Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants